Rhala
'The Rhalan Empire '''is the main political power of the eastern part of Sk'Aa. During the days of its creation, it had been seen as much more warlike compared to that of other tribes. When the city state was founded, it gained most of its land through conquering and colonization. The dialect of Rhalan is a slow tone with emphasis on the vowels ''a ''and ''i. Culture Rhala's people are extremely proud of their society. Historical evidence shows that the Rhalan people were once herders and fishermen, but after unexplained weather conditions warmed up the plains, the fertility of the land grew, making them into farmers. Rhalan people are very respectful of their land, and have been shown to have very animistic beliefs, which can be traced back to ancient Rhalan traditions and beliefs. Kwam'Ki is popular in Rhala, but it is mixed in with numerous animistic beliefs of the nation, varying from region to region. Due to major disputes over territory for millennia, Rhala has a cultural hatred for besachi. It varies from active violence to bitter hatred depending on proximity. As technology grew more advanced, Rhala focused its research on improving current technology, Rhala is a nation built by war. Therefore the people find themselves fueled by conflict, and war is encouraged by major The animistic beliefs of the nation tie deeply into the warlike nature of the nation. The name for this belief is Pasu'Ki. The concept is that all of humanity has an equal animal life somewhere in nature. When one dies, so does the other. Ancestor veneration is important as well, due to the generational cycle of animal spirits. The most prominant animal spirits are the bear and rhino. Other spirits exist such as rabbit, feline, cattle, hippopotamus, insect, dragon, dog, and ostrich. Families with high occurances of certain animal spirits adopt the animal as their symbol. In terms leaders of Rhala, the most prominant animals in the family are the felines and rabbit. For warlords and generals, the bear and cattle are most prominant. The insect and dragon are the rarest of all the animal spirits, due to their longevity and unique attributes. Due to their extreme majority of labor, they are taller then the average humans. They have darker skin due to their time in the sun, and the national average for height is 6'5". Genetically, their hair ranges from blonde to green. The rarest traits are blue eyes and black hair. Rhalan food is mainly vegetable-based, with meat mostly reserved for the wealthy and special occasions. Most meats eaten are chicken, goat, pork, and squirrel. Cattle is not commercially sold due to concerns of Cattle-spirited citizens. History Rhala was initially known as Rha, and it was founded in approximately -3000, but its cultural aspects were recorded long before this time. The government was instilled much later, approximately in -2000. The church of Kwam'Ki came to the church in -2300, but it was not nearly as successful as it had been in Khala. The people of Rha were devout to their own religions, numerous polytheistic faiths with many gods. The Rha Empire began rapidly expanding in the next thousand years, gathering over a thousand square miles of territory by year -100. Trade opened with Khala in 200, and the two gained an allyship soon after. During 100 Rha expanded slowly but surely, their military expansion differing from the more peaceful Khalan city-state. In 200 Rha's expansion outward begun a conflict with Wana Politics Due to a lack of compromise among the many groups of Rhala, the government is a Polycracy. This means numerous rulers hold power, and they make decisions based upon the different groups advisers. If any military expansion happens from either group, the ruler in question must be allowed to supply the other rulers with equal support. While this group led to certain groups becoming corrupt, other rulers have been bestowed with the ability to remove corrupt individuals from power. Rulers have bestowed power on 'sectors' of the nation. When a new city is established, each ruler gains a certain degree of power. The concept of protesting and rioting is extremely encouraged by the masses within Rhala. The rulers fear the people for their eagerness to riot, and thus they must remain subservient to them while the people must beware other rulers attempting to impose hegemony on their sectors. This is so that rulers cannot directly oppress their people.They also defend from other rulers oppressing their subjects. Referendums are conducted to determine if the current ruler of a sector should be permitted to keep their Military Force Main article: Rhalan Military Demographics The Rhalan government conducts an annual census in each polycratic sector during peacetime. The census becomes monthly during wartimes. Approximately 75% to 80% of the Rhalan population holds animistic beliefs, stemming from ancient religions.